


Come Home, Sweetheart

by strideers



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Babbling, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Heavy Angst, Overstimulation, POV Catra (She-Ra), Praise Kink, Wet Dream, but then...sexy times, whiny bottom catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strideers/pseuds/strideers
Summary: After Adora deserted her, Catra can't sleep in the Fright Zone the same way anymore. She finds the only way she can ease her mind is to sleep in Adora's old bed. That is, until she gets an unexpected visitor.(( I noticed that all the PWP written about catradora is "Catra sneaks into brightmoon at night to bang" which made me wonder...what would it be like the other way around??? Very angst heavy, and more like a Catra character study, since she is so complex and interesting to write.))





	Come Home, Sweetheart

Catra can't sleep.

     It's not the first time it's happened, but it is one of the first times she can't do anything about it. Ever since Adora left, there is no warm body to cuddle up next to her, protect her, hold her like everything's okay. 

Catra doesn’t need that now, though. She’s stronger than that. She’s moved on. She only needed Adora at night because the beds are cold and it’s better if you sleep together. That’s all.

     Even so, Catra still imagines she's there. Catra climbs down from her top bunk and lays her head on Adora's old pillow. It's been so long since Adora laid her stupid little head there that it doesn't smell like her much anymore. She has to flip the pillow over and bury her nose into the other side to curse at the last traces of her.

The pillow isn't enough. It isn't enough at all. It just makes her heart ache more, wishing the warmth (and  _only_ the warmth) hadn't faded as much as it has. Wishing the room didn't grow more and more empty as the days grew longer and longer.

     Catra feels her blood begin to boil. Adora has got to be the most obnoxious, self-righteous princess in the world. Catra....Catra can't hate her though. She's tried, but hating Adora isn't even possible. It's more that she hates herself for still being in love with her. She hates herself because all these feelings for Adora, being obsessed with how she makes the room glow with her familiar warmth and protection, doing anything and everything for her, all of that was useless.

     The thing is, Catra probably figured she would fall this hard for Adora. Catra saw all this sappy bullshit coming, years in advance. Catra's tenderness for Adora was something she could see in the road ahead, running towards, before the feelings caught up to her. Catra could tell by the way her chest wheezed, how she could barely breathe. The way her body sweat and shook, only focusing on her run towards Adora. Looking only at her like she took up all her energy, like she was the only thing important enough in that moment to fight for.

Before Adora left, Catra loved her attention. Catra loved how close she was to her, yet hated how that never felt close enough. Adora leaning on her shoulder, putting her head in her lap, holding her hand, and staying up late with her made her heart flutter, but she was never satisfied.

     All that attention and affection used to hurt only because it wasn't enough, but after Adora left, it just hurt, plain and simple. Catra can't walk around the Horde base or sleep in her bed the same way, she keeps on checking around corners and in empty rooms to see if Adora will be there. It's a force of habit to look behind her during training to make sure Adora's okay, even though no one is there to smile back anymore. All those memories used to soothe Catra after Shadow Weaver's threats and insults, when Adora would hug her just a little tighter in bed at night. 

     But now, with her face buried in an empty, lifeless pillow, Catra is just reminded of how Adora ignored her, left her, and forgot about her to hang out with her new princess friends. Because their sparkles and friendship and lovey-dovey bullshit is so much better than all the times Catra and Adora consoled eachother. After every harsh lecture from Shadow Weaver, every training injury, and every sleepless night, Catra protected Adora, and Adora was always there to snuggle her nose in Catra's shoulder. To wrap her strong, muscular arms around Catra's shaking body, and wipe her tears away.

Did any of their friendship mean anything? Did Adora know she was going to leave all along? Was Adora's love just a strategy to hurt the Horde after she left? To try and weaken Catra, turn around, and bask in all the glory? Was all of her love, her fondness, one big old joke that Adora still laughs at with her new princess possy?

Well, fuck her. Fuck everything Adora stands for. She thinks she can use Catra like a plaything, leave, and kick her to the ground? Too bad. Catra's getting stronger, and she won't fall for -

There's a footstep down the hallway.

Two, actually.

Then too many to count.

Each step sounds so familiar, so perfectly timed to a trained, militaristic rhythm.

Catra, even with all her anger, can’t help but hop out of Adora’s old bed to search. The soft, firm sneaker hitting against linoleum soothes her in an odd way. The intruder marches in a perfect, orderly line, like a true force captain should.

     Just as she turns the corner, Catra can see a blonde ponytail sweep away from the corner of her eye. If that weren’t enough, the hallway reeks of lavender and sweat, like how Adora’s neck and collarbone would smell after a long day of training and…other things.

     Catra clenches her fist and pushes onward. The faster Catra chases, the faster the intruder runs away. It’s like a game of cat and mouse. It was one of Adora’s favorites. She liked the challenge of being chased by Catra, the fastest trainee on the team. To Catra, it meant more than just training. Catra was always wanting, Adora was always so far out of reach.

Catra would always pounce on Adora, just before the finish line, and the two would laugh until their lungs gave out.

“Huh, seems like this is the first time I beat you up here.”

“What the fuck are you doing here, Adora?”

“Just visiting.”

“Of course, you are.”

     The polluted air of the Fright Zone was never beautiful, but seeing Adora on the roof makes it the most gorgeous scene on Etheria. Even with her dumbass sword, shitty self-righteousness, and hero complex, the sight takes Catra aback. It wisps up something old and raw in Catra, because the stray hairs frame Adora’s stupid smirk so well. Those sharp blue eyes never change, no matter how much Catra and Adora do.

“How many times do I have to tell you no, Adora. I don’t want to join your shitty princess tea party,” Catra growls.

“I’m not here for that,”

“Then what the fuck are you here for?”

“You,” Adora smirks. Her eyes are more mischievous than Catra remembers.

Catra crosses her arms, “Oh, are you now?”

“Mhmm.” Adora steps closer, holding her hands behind her back. The rhythmic beat is gone now, replaced by a confident swagger. She really needs to wipe that grin off her face, or Catra will rip it off for her.

“And what exactly do you want with me?” Catra’s attitude isn’t letting up.

“To hang out, just like old times.” Adora steps closer. There’s a tiny spark in her eye that captures Catra as soon as it shines. She’s planning something, something bad. Catra’s curiosity gets the best of her, so she pesteres on with empty insults, hoping one of them scathes: “Don’t you have your pretty little princess friends to hang out with now?”

Adora places her elbows on top of Catra’s shoulders, “Well, yeah, but they can’t give me  _everything_.” Great. The sword is making her lose her damn mind. What the fuck is she talking about?

“They can’t give me what  _you_ can, Catra.”

     The twirl of Adora's fingers around a lock of Catra's hair sends shivers down her spine. It's so forward, and so familiar, that Catra forgets that she's supposed to hate Adora right now. She forgets she has every reason to. Adora's gentle smile pulls her back in instanteneously, like she had never left in the first place. 

     Catra should be mad. She should be fucking furious. Adora didn’t really come back for her. She came back to play with her little pet, then take off without a word - just like last time. But all this attention…all this sweet talk. It’s starting to get the better of her. Another wisp of nostalgia boils up in her gut, and she's starting to break. She plays along. Even if it hurts her, the idea of what Adora is implying fills her with so much hope that it doesn’t matter. Catra is so weak for her, she’s back to square one. She hasn’t moved on at all.

No matter what Catra does, she’s wrapped around Adora’s finger. She’s the one person Catra is eager to please, and Adora knows it. The way Adora wraps her strong hand around her neck, pushing her thumb to Catra’s jawline to bring her eyes to her, is making her want to do anything.

Catra feigns arrogance when her knees are about to give out, “And what’s that,  _princess?_ ”

Adora uses her thumb to play with Catra’s lip, pulling it down with the slightest touch. Catra trembles even further at how delicate yet firm her touch is. Adora's other hand lowers from Catra’s shoulder to trace down her spine, stopping right at her lower back. One little push and Catra’s pressed up against her, surprising both of them.

Adora blushes for the first time in this whole encounter, “Remember when you used to touch me?" Catra didn't know just the simple sweetness of Adora's voice could have her shaking with so much want. It's been so  _long._

Adora presses their foreheads together, "Remember when we used to lie together after training? We were so happy. It was all so simple. All I knew was your touch, opening me up and making me feel so special. You used to love me so sweetly, so gently. Do you remember?”

Catra isn’t used to Adora being so blunt. During all those nights, Catra was the one to take the lead.  _She_  was the mischievous one, chuckling at Adora’s nervousness and relishing in the sounds she made, the moans and whimpers that were only for her. Catra snaps out of her daydream, “What of it?”

Adora smiles down at her, “I missed them. I missed  _you._  You know I do.”

“Yeah. I bet you do,” Catra awkwardly chuckles to conceal her nerves, but her cheeks redden at the thought. She wonders if Adora ever thought of those nights as much as Catra did.

Adora giggles into the crook of Catra’s neck, moving her hand lower to cusp Catra’s thigh, lifting it up to her own hip, “And…you miss them too. I can tell.”

Adora’s whispering in her ear now. Her warm breath is so close to Catra, so unrestrained, it makes them both forget they should be enemies. They should be killing eachother. But instead, Catra slides her body even closer, wrapping her arms around Adora’s thin, elegant neck. Their chests are pressed together, and the weight on her is pure bliss, but it isn’t enough. Anything with Adora, it isn’t enough. Catra needs more.

“So, what do you say? For old times’ sa-”

She doesn’t have a chance to finish her sentence before Catra pulls Adora’s lips down to her own and twists them together deliciously. 

     The kiss is sloppy, first of all. Catra pushes way too forcefully. Her teeth get in the way and her tongue clumsily thrashes the inside of Adora's mouth. They've kissed before, but never this hungry. Before, Catra would be as gentle as possible with sweet Adora. She'd lay her down and plant tender little kisses everywhere Adora told her to, like a delicate flower about to bloom. Her loving whimpers and cries would get needier and needier with every curl of Catra's fingers inside her. Now, Catra is the needy one. And she needs it  _bad._

Adora breaks away, "Are we going back to the bunks?"

Catra's panting, she doesn't want to wake anyone, but she's too impatient to think of anywhere else, " _Please."_

 _"_ Oh, that's a new word for you," Adora snickers. Catra has never sounded so whiny before. 

Catra's slightly knocked out of the trance by Adora's insult. She rolls her eyes, but grips Adora's hand anyway, "Oh, well don't get so full of yourself, now."

Adora takes the lead, knowingly smiling back at Catra. Catra's heart leaps in a way she can't describe, and she's brought back to their game of cat and mouse: Adora leading, Catra helplessly following. The rest of the base is a blur, with Adora's angelic blonde hair shining in front of her, guiding them both through bleak corridors.  

     When they make it back to the bunks, no other cadets are there. The hallways, staircases, and chambers are unusually quiet. Catra doesn't have time to question where everyone else has gone before Adora pushes her fingertips into the center of Catra's chest, easing her onto the bed with the slightest touch. They used to be rougher than this, particularly after a good sparring match. Catra would shove Adora into the wall and kiss her neck and go as low as her best friend told her to. Without any hesitation, Catra made her whine and moan with her tongue to prove that she's the best at at least  _one_ thing. 

But now, Adora is taking the lead. Catra doesn't feel like she has to prove anything because Adora already knows how strong Catra is as a force captian. Now, she doesn't have to be strong. She can be weak. And she's comfortable being weak here, right under Adora's touch. 

As Catra sprawls out on their old bunk, Adora strattles her two legs around her partner's hips. She runs her hands down Catra's body, taking in the slight curve of her waist and her thick, tender thighs, "You're even prettier than last time, sweetheart." 

The compliment goes straight to Catra's clit, and Adora notices Catra's excited jump at the word. 

"Don't you dare judge me for that." 

"Judge you for what?" 

"Liking that." 

"Oh, why would I ever judge you for liking to be called sweetheart,  _sweetheart?"_

Catra melts into how good every syllable of that word sounds. It's so kind, and Adora uses her quick, cute mouth to pour out every letter like honey. Catra's stomach tightens the more she thinks about that mouth, but she tries to hide it, "Just shut up and get me off."

"Mhmm. And what does my  _sweet little kitty_  want?" 

The pet name sends Catra to the high heavens. She...didn't know she liked that. 

     Her blush doesn't fade when Adora reaches down to close the gap. Adora was always able to twist their lips together just right, and open Catra's mouth with a small knuckle to the chin and a sway of her hips. It takes so little to make Catra want more. Adora's tongue takes the lead, swirling deliciously across Catra's own, while her hand cradles the back of Catra's neck, holding her as close as possible. Catra's thighs spread apart slightly, eager for more friction, and Adora delivers. She grinds against Catra, leaving her open-mouth panting for more. Adora breaks the kiss to trail down her neck, at the bottom of her chin, and across her collarbone. Her skilled fingers ease under the edge of Catra's bodysuit, signaling her to take it off. 

     As Catra slips out of her uniform, Adora takes off her white t-shirt and pants until both are left bare. They both have only been this vulnerable with eachother, and every time, each are left awestruck at how beautiful the other girl is. Catra's freckles trail down to her cleavage and onto her soft stomach. Adora runs her hands down every inch, her strong biceps moving ever so slightly, her blue eyes looking into Catra's own with a smile. Catra has always loved how someone so strong can be so gentle with her, how someone so good can care about someone so bad. Even though they've done this a thousand times, both of them always stop and admire. They don't need to say any words anymore, they've heard it all from eachother before. Before Adora left, all she said to Catra was how beautiful she was. Now all Catra hears are battle cries. 

     Adora should be the enemy, but in Catra's bed, she's always been the kindest lover. Trailing down Catra's stomach, she takes Catra's dripping cunt in her hand. Catra's waiting to be teased for how wet she is already, but instead, Adora takes her first two fingers and kneads through her lips so delicately it makes Catra dig her claws into the sheets. She'd usually say something about how impatient she is to cum at this point, but now, having Adora around is such a rare luxury she needs to stretch her time here out as long as possible. She lets Adora take all the time she wants. 

     Adora gently strokes Catra's clit, dragging the ends of her fingers across her slit, through her lips, and back. It's so gentle, it's so tender, so warm. As one hand swirls deliciously around her center, the other strokes her lower back, cradling her. Catra takes Adora's face in her hands, begging for even more contact. Their mouths meet with the perfect amount of pressure. All Catra is able to think about is that she was born to kiss Adora. She uses her teeth to lightly tug on Adora's lower lip. Understanding the signal, Adora finally inserts her two fore fingers into Catra. 

     Catra's stomach twists when Adora gently scissors her fingers inside of her wet cunt, and she tries to hide her face behind her arm. Adora grabs her wrist, lacing Catra's fingers in her long blonde hair as she frees it from its ponytail. "Hey," Adora asks, as she dips lower, "I want you to look at me." The second her hot mouth kisses her clit, and her fingers curl inside of her oh so perfectly, Catra moans the loudest she has in a long time, without any care of who hears. 

Every curl and thrust of Adora's strong fingers make Catra beg for more. She swirls her hips counter-clockwise to fit Adora's rhythm, finding the perfect meter for Adora to fuck her senseless. She doesn't need anything else except Adora's sweet mouth and firm hands inside her, loving her right where she's most vulnerable. 

Every move of Adora's hand and tongue makes Catra bite into her right hand in an attempt to silence her moans. Neither of the two knew Catra was such a babbler. As Catra grows closer and closer, her voice gets higher and higher, her whines scratching the back of her throat. 

"Adora Adora Adora Adora, I need you I need you I need you I need you-" 

You know, for all the times Catra has told herself she never needed Adora, the words fall off her tongue so naturally. She's never this honest with her words, usually smartass remarks hide what she really feels. This time, Adora is able to ease out Catra's fears so easily, just by flicking her tongue and scissoring her fingers inside her ever so slightly. 

"Hm? Did you say something, kitten?" 

"I said I  _need_  you Adora, god,  _please_ , please please please please make me cum-" 

"Oh, yeah? Make you cum? Well...maybe...only because you're such a  _good_ little kitty."

_Yes, yes, please Adora, make me cum, I love you, please-_

Oh no. She can't say the L word. That's way too embarrassing. Catra winces at her own shameful desire, but Adora curls her fingers right then in such a way that she's sucked back into the fantasy. She can't hold back her blabber anymore, "Fuck, Adora, come on. Just  _please,_ god, you feel so  _good,_ just a little more-"

Adora giggles and the vibrations against her lips makes Catra shiver. She pulls her head up for only a moment, "Just a little more? Well, okay, but only for you, baby, because you're doing so well." 

Catra can't take this all at once: Adora's hand thrusting inside her just right, her tongue swirling around her clit, and the praise she's getting. It's all too much, but she needs even more at the same time. Just a little more, right there, just like that, to get there. 

Adora lifts off of Catra clit to praise her even more, rubbing down Catra's clit with just her thumb, "Mhmm, you're doing so well, Catra, you know? You're such a  _good_ little kitty, just for me." 

God, the pet name is working wonders, Catra didn't know she liked all this dirty talk. She can feel blood rushing to her head when Adora leans in to whisper in her ear, pressing their hard nipples together. 

"C'mon, baby, you can cum for me. I know you can do it. C'mon, kitty, you've been such a  _good girl_  and you look so pretty like this, Catra,  _sweetheart-"_

     Catra can't hear anything as she cums harder than she has in her life. All Catra knows is the feeling of Adora's fingers filling her up, and her thumb rubbing her clit until she sees stars. She scratches down Adora's back, unable to make a sound, while her head rolls back onto the pillow. Her mouth, still wide open from pleasure, moans hard as Adora continues to tease her through her orgasm. With her back arched, Adora places kisses right in between her breasts, treating Catra like the princess she is. 

Every touch from Adora sends Catra skyrocketing. She's so overstimulated she rips her right hand from her grip on the bedsheets to pull away Adora's skilled hand. Her head is still hanging back, and her legs shake with satisfaction, and she's left so warm and hot she almost says it:

"I lo-" She catches herself. Even though Adora just made her feel so special, the most cared for she's felt in months, she can't say it.

Adora combs through Catra's wild hair as she smirks down at her, satisfied with the mess she's made of her former best friend: "Hm?"

Catra sighs, a blissful release, and stops herself before saying the truth: "Nothing."

Adora giggles at that, "It's okay. I know what you were going to say." 

"Don't judge me for it."

"If I did, I'd have to judge myself for almost saying it too."

     Catra smiles a bit at that. Even though their feelings for eachother are complicated, unspoken, and messy as hell - they're still there. Even if they are enemies now, the old intimacy they shared with eachother, and the unbroken longing between them, will never change. Adora's blue eyes will always look at Catra so fondly, like she's the most beautiful girl in the world. Catra is looking at Adora the same way, now. 

     As Catra is still coming down from her high, Adora kisses her as hard as she can. Catra knows she has to leave eventually, but she whines and pulls her mouth closer and closer, trying to melt them together so Adora can't go back. She can't leave, not when she just got here. She has no idea how long Catra has been waiting and aching for her, so she'll kiss her until the message gets through. 

     But then, Adora's kisses get wetter and sloppier. She makes out with Catra's whole chin, missing Catra's mouth entirely, until the whole lower half of Catra's face is soaked and covered in spit.  _I mean, I figured she was into weird shit, but licking? Really? I'm kind of too spent out to take anything else, now, anyway..._

     That is, until Catra wakes up, finding out that Adora's spit was actually her own drool. Her whole left cheek and Adora's old pillow are both caked in her own dried spit. All the hair on Catra's left side is so crumpled it can stand up on its own. Once she pushes her torso off the bed, she realizes she's still wet.  _Really? I had to have a wet dream about her? As if me sleeping in her old bed wasn't embarrassing enough?_ Catra's face falls flat on Adora's old pillow, sighing with annoyance and frustration with her own heart, and all of it's useless attachments. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so well that's it!! I hope you liked it!!! criticism is v much appreciated since this is my first time writing fanfic in a very long time, and my first time writing smut ever! Also, sorry Adora may seem OOC, I tried to make her seem like Catra's fantasy, since I don't think actual Adora would be this dominant. idk, i just wanted my bottom Catra fix! And sometimes ya gotta do it urself! Criticism welcomed!!!


End file.
